Alice After Wonderland
by EmoEmoGirl
Summary: This story tells people what happened to Alice after the movie. How she changed. The biggest thinkg that happened was Alice became addicted to drugs. She is sent to rehab two times and then overcomes her addiction.


I'm sure you have heard the story of Alice In Wonderland right? Well what happened after the movie ends? Well, I'm going to tell you. Here we go.

Alice. After Alice got back from Wonderland, what happened? Well, first, she got married. Then she joined a band. Then, she became a drug addict. How? You may be asking, well, when she was in this band; someone gave her 'medicine' for a headache. She became addicted to it.

Alice, beautiful Alice, only of the age of 21. Her face, it used to look like that of an angel. Now, it looked of an elderly lady. Her soft bouncy brown curls were now straight and tangled. Alice no longer looked like Alice. She used to be happy and adventurous but now, she was depressed and couldn't even fake a smile. She used to love to be outside but now, she sits in a corner of her room and cries.

Alice had had a good life. She was beautiful, she was married, and she had made millions. She gave all of that up because of an addiction to drugs. She could no longer control her actions. She was unable to do anything for herself. Her husband watched her suffer. One day, he had enough of it! He refused to watch her suffer anymore. He called a rehab. The day after that, he had Alice get dressed in her best cloths. She was scared, not knowing what was going on. She didn't care what was going on. She just went with it.

He had gotten her there. She had seen the sigh which read, 'Rehabilitation Center of The Netherlands.' Seeing this, Alice started to cry.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" She screamed.

"Alice sweetie, I'm only helping you." He said trying to coax her.

Alice was scared. She had no idea what they were going to do to her. She screamed. She cried. He walked with her through the lobby. When they reached the front desk, a short woman said in a shrill voice,

"Welcome to the Rehabilitation Center of The Netherlands. How can I assist you?"

"Well ma'am, this is my wife, Alice. She has become addicted to drugs. I watched her struggle for months. Eventually I just got sick of watching her waist her life."

"Okay. So this is one called Mrs. Alice right? Her room is on the 8th floor, room 389. When you step off the elevator it's to you right. It will be the 10th door down on the left. I hope you enjoy your room."

"Okay, thank you ma'am."

He led Alice to the elevator. They waited to get on. They looked around the room. It was a very large room. Three of the walls were baby blue. One was a light tan color. The furniture in the room was all tan. It had four desks, a couch, and three recliners. The couch was along the tan wan wall to the left. There was a desk to the right of it. The three recliners were along the blue walls. There was also a desk along those walls. There were pictures all along the walls. Many of them being flowers. There were a total of 12. There were three on each wall.

The bell of the elevator rang and shocked her husband. They went up in the elevator. As they were going up, a song began to play. Alice knew the song. She began to sing. Her husband looked at her and smiled.

"What a lovely voice you have my dear love. What song is this?"

"It's called My Immortal. It's by Evanescence."

"Oh, it's quite a lovely song don't you think?"

"Yes I do."

The elevator opened. They were on the 8th floor. The walked 10 doors down. On the left, read the number 389. They walked into the door. The room surprised them both. It was a rose pink on one wall. The other three were a soft orange. The bed was in the middle. It had a pink blanket on it. Opposite of the bed was a large dresser. On top of the dresser was a huge T.V.

Alice spent weeks in rehab. She was kept there for six months. When she was released, she didn't even seem like the Alice that was put in there. She was happy. She had a very healthy glow to her. Her blue eyes shone bright. She felt normal. She felt much better. She went home.

She was okay for almost a year. She had a relapse. She had to go back to the rehabilitation center. This time they kept her for a year and a half. She was released. She swore the would never do anything again.

Alice stayed true to her word. Two years after that, Alice and her husband had twins. They were a boy and a girl. The boy's name was Averi and the girl's name was Sophie. The brother and sister never knew about their mothers past. No one told them. They didn't care. They grew up under the love and care of their mother and father. As it turned out, Alice was an amazing mother. Their father, he was strict but very loving and never hurt the children.

This is the story of Alice after Wonderland. For everyone that never knew and now are in shock, don't worry. Alice overcame one of the biggest problems and left her past in the past.


End file.
